


Game of Thrones fanarts

by willowsmarika



Series: willowsmarika's edits [8]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Photoshop, Pictures, Poetry, Quote, don't mind me i'm just archiving stuff, quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowsmarika/pseuds/willowsmarika
Summary: Just trying to collect and archive all the stuff I made through the years.





	1. Cersei

  
  
  
  
_Ask any woman & she’ll tell you why Eve bit / into that apple. Why she chose the universe instead / of you. _  



	2. Sansa/Gendry

  
  
  
  
_If my soul must go alone_  
_Through a cold infinity,_  
_Or even if it vanish, too,_  
_Beauty, I have worshipped you._  



	3. Sophie Turner

  
  
  
  
_my bones knew something wonderful_  
_about the darkness_  



	4. Dany/Jon

  
  
  
  
_I am the pool of gold_  
_When sunset burns and dies,—_  
_You are my deepening skies,_  
_Give me your stars to hold._  



End file.
